Heads or Tails
by TechTrooper64
Summary: A Criminal Minds story about a serial killer who is addicted to flipping coins and he makes his crime choices via Coin


At HQ of FBIs BAU (Behavioural Analysis Unit) in Quantico, Virginia. The most intelligent, Doctor Spencer Reid enters the headquarters when suddenly Unit chief Aaron Hotchner calls Reid to his office for a private meeting. Unaware of why he is being called Reid follows his orders and follows Hotch to his office when in the office Reid asks immediately; "Umm sir is there an important reason that you called me here today and this early on the work day?" Reid asked. Agent Hotchner sat down while inviting Reid to sit as well; "Reid take a seat, don't worry you're not in any trouble but there is something crucial that I must ask you to do..." Hotch tells Reid calmly as if there was something bad about to happen. When suddenly a nurse came in...: "SSA Hotchner, Nurse Betty ready!" Said the young and beautiful looking blonde nurse her blue eyes shines by the windows in Hotchner's office. However, despite the nurses beauty Reid didn't show any affectation for her at all in fact he stayed on topic; "Hotch? Why is there a nurse in here for me?" He asked becoming a little hysterical,

"Reid, calm down it's just for a while okay there's nothing to be afraid of."

"Sir, of course I'm afraid of a hospital Nurse that comes in by surprise, did you know that a study shows that 8 of 10 people in the US are diagnosed with Nosocomephobia, in other words the fear of hospitals?` Reid said getting a bit uneasy.

Then Reid turned to the nurse; `No Offense to you of course` he apologized

`None Taken' she responded.

"I'm sending you to the hospital to get yourself a FBI Issue drug test, okay don't worry everyone including me got one excluding Garcia. Which means your off duty for a week I'm going to need you badge and gun please, just for a awhile." Hotch explained slowly.

'Sir, you don't have to lie to me I'm not a little boy, the FBI don't take drug tests except for when you're a recruit I know the rules Hotch, Tell me the real reason I'm going!' Yelled Reid.

"Reid... please understand that this for your own good I'm just a bit worried about you recently you haven't been acting like yourself." Hotch explained slowly.

Reid started to calm down and slowly gave Hotch his badge and his gun.

"It's just for a week right?" Reid asked before being escorted out of Hotch's office by Nurse Betty.

"Yes, just for a week you'll be fine." Hotch replied

Betty opens the door for Reid to exit Hotchs office and escorts him out while the team looks at Reid leaving they get curious as of what happened when Morgan runs into Hotchs office and sees that he's holding Reid's badge and Gun. And simply says ;

"You didn't " Morgan says while looking a very upset.

"No, I didn't he's just going for a week or so for an assessement, a hospitalized assesement." Hotch explained to Morgan.

"Oh, thank god do you know how devasted I would be if he were to leave, but wait we are going to take care of cases without brainiac here with us?'' Morgan Asked.

"Unfornuately, yes this is the case we will just have to take care of things by ourselves." Said Hotch

"We have a case in southern Florida, A man and a woman were brutally stabbed and strangled, No signs of sexual assault or signs of a struggle." Garcia said as she was debriefing the case.

"Did the local authorities ask us for our attention?" asked Hotch.

"Not initially until they found this." Garcia says as she shows the image on screen.

"Two coins have been found Lodged in theyre throats? Why?" Asked Morgan.

"And along with that they found a note; 'Flip a coin if heads, theyre dead'." Garcia added to the case info.

"So is this a sexual release or is it something else that were missing?" Asked Agent Prentiss.

"The coins could represent wealth and that these people were very strong consumers and they didn't really save theyre money well or even they owe the unsub money and he is enraged because they didn't pay up?" Speculated Hotch.

"I dont think the unsub knew the victims because theyre would be signs of remorse but this is far beyond remorse this brutally killing the victims, or what if he flipped a coin and decided theyre fate like that?" Said David Rossi.

"Could be, well whatever it is we have to go find out whats going on down there, Wheels Up in the 30." Said Hotch.

"I really had a great time with you David we should do this again sometime, do you want to come in I want to show you something in my bedroom." Said Jessica.

"Sure, Babe let's go!" Said David.

The couple goes up to Jessica Bedroom.

"Now what did you want to show me cutie." asked David.

"This." Jessica says as she takes off her pink tank top to reveal her bra and her wonderfully shaped breasts.

The couple starts to make out when suddenly a black figure emerges from Jessica's closet, Jessica screams at the top of her lungs and the screen goes black.


End file.
